


Strach się bać

by Adain_Devin



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humour, Swearing, The Amazing World of Gumball references, beacuse astrid only to be honest, cannot forget about that, fluff where are you, i mean if you found it funny at least, lots of, okey-dokey, some "angst" as well, some violence, that's enough I think, you're here too lol
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adain_Devin/pseuds/Adain_Devin
Summary: Czy ekipa z Berk, XXI wiek i bal halloweenowy, wymieszane razem i doprawione suchym jak Sahara poczuciem humoru, mogą stworzyć mieszankę NIEwybuchową?





	

\- Ruszcie się!

\- Bo co?

\- Bo się spóźnimy głąby!

\- A jeśli nawet, to co ?– Astrid już miała coś na to odpowiedzieć, jednak po chwili stwierdziła, że to byłoby już poniżej jej godności.

No to konto strzeliła Mieczyka dłonią w jego pusty łeb, a gdy ten chciał jeszcze coś dodać, posłała mu tylko mordercze spojrzenie i poszła dalej. Reszta podążyła za nią, nie odzywając się już więcej ani słowem.

Trzeba przyznać, że ta bezchmurna noc wydawała się idealna na bal halloweenowy, zorganizowany przez uczniów szkoły im. Borka Wielkiego. Szczególnie dla grupki siedemnastolatków wchodzących właśnie do budynku. Była to paczka starych znajomych z liceum, którzy znali się praktycznie od pieluch. No i to cała ich historia. A właściwie prawie cała. To wersja _troszeczkę_ okrojona, ponieważ nie mamy czasu teraz opowiadać całej. Zresztą, jest to dość zawiła i abstrakcyjna opowieść, pełna dziwnych zdarzeń, dziwnych zbiegów okoliczności i jeszcze dziwniejszych osobowości. Czyż to nie brzmi niedorzecznie? Nie? A to, iż Mieczyk ciągle zarzeka się, że w dzieciństwie nie nosił pieluch tylko jetpacki? Nic, nadal? Cóż, skoro ich historia tak bardzo was ciekawi, kiedyś wam ją opowiem. A teraz przejdźmy do rzeczy, czyli do przedstawienia bohaterów naszego, można powiedzieć – gangu. Nie wiem jednak czy jest to adekwatne określenie, ze względu na to, że w swojej budzie lepiej znani są jako Drapacze. Ale to też dziwna historia na inną okazję…

Więc, może zacznijmy od początku. W skład naszej grupki wchodzi szóstka osób, z czego przynajmniej piątka jest obecna, więc postaram się wam ich trochę przybliżyć. Przedtem jednak jeszcze jedna ważna informacja. Zero pytań na temat „imion” oraz „ksywek”. Żadnych pytań. To długa i dziwna historia na inną okazję…

Uważam, że na honor, by przedstawić go jako pierwszego zasługuje założyciel bandy, czyli Sączysmark Jorgenson (Mówiłam żadnych pytań!). Tak jak reszta ferajny ma siedemnaście lat i jest dość _osobliwym_ człowiekiem. Szkolny mięśniak i pozer, podrywacz o dużym sercu, jeszcze większych bicepsach, i niestety niezbyt dużym mózgu. Podczas lat nauki jego pasją stało się pozbawianie dyrektora szkoły – pana Brawna, jego bujnego owłosienia oraz wykradaniu pannie Simian – prehistorycznej nauczycielce matematyki, jej sztucznej szczęki. Jest to ryzykowne hobby, które często kończy się odsiadką w kozie, którą najczęściej odbywają z nim jego towarzysze zbrodni, czyli bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka(Czy ja nie mówiłam czegoś o pytaniach?).

To… Nie da się ich dokładnie opisać. Dlaczego? To trochę tak, jakby próbować scharakteryzować szalonego naukowca. Takiego pozbawionego rozumu, zdrowego rozsądku i instynktu samozachowawczego. Ponadto: trenującego wrestling , przejawiającego zapędy sadystyczne oraz absolwenta letniego „obozu” w poprawczaku dla Piromanów Ochotników Chcących Hucznego Obchodzenia Dni Niedocenianych Iskrotwórców Amatorów (w skrócie P.O.C.H.O.D.N.I.A.). Jeśli znacie kogoś takiego, daje wam to pewne wyobrażenie o zbzikowanym rodzeństwie Thorstonów. PS. Tak dla jasności – to psychopaci!

Dobrze, kogo to mamy dalej? Ach tak – Śledzik Ingerman (Dobra, macie mnie. Pytań o moją poczytalność w umowie nie było…). I mam dla was dobrą wiadomość. W końcu ktoś kto podchodzi pod paragraf „normalny”, choć sens jego życiowej egzystencji można wyrazić jednym słowem – nerd. Żyje i oddycha książkami, liczbami, statystykami, systemami komputerowymi oraz swoim żółwiem o wdzięcznym imieniu Sztukamięs (Kogo ja oszukuję, już widzę te wszystkie znaki zapytania…). Gość przy kości z delikatnym nadmiarem mózgu. Zdarza się, że zachowuje się jakby przed chwilą zażywał ekstazy, ale to tylko krótkotrwałe epizody. Pomijając te odchylenia osobowości, to całkiem nietuzinkowy nerd. No i to chyba tyle na jego temat.

Również ostatnia, lecz absolutnie nie najgorsza, czyli – Astrid Skopię Ci Twoje Cztery Litery Hofferson! ( Żadnych pytań? Dziwne…) Cóż, myślę że jej tytuł mówi sam za siebie. Jednak to nie aż taki dziwne, jeśli przyjrzeć się temu bliżej. Musi stąpać pewnie po ziemi i trzymać władzę żelazną ręką, jeśli chce zachować autorytet – w końcu jest wiceszefem tej hołoty. Nie na marne trenuje też karate od ósmego roku życia. To dziewczyna z twardym charakterem i jeszcze twardszą pięścią, więc w jej obecności wszyscy muszą mieć się na baczności. I chociaż w środku ma tak naprawdę bardzo miękkie serce, powiedz jej to, a nie dożyjesz nawet chwili by tego pożałować.

Jest jeszcze szósty zawodnik, czyli domniemany herszt bandy, jednak uważam, iż na razie nie jest godzien przedstawienia, nawet imienia. Jeśli raczy się jeszcze zjawić to wtedy o tym pomyślę. Może.

No i to by było na tyle jeśli chodzi o pierwsze poznanie. Wróćmy więc do imprezy halloweenowej, na którą udali się nasi przyjaciele w … dość _osobliwych_ strojach, nawet jak na święto potworów i dziwadeł. Śledzik postawił na „oryginalność” i został Duchem Starego Prześcieradła. Natomiast Astrid jako wampir, chociaż było to wprawdzie klasyczne zagranie, wyglądała bardzo soczyście. Bliźniaki, jak to na nich przystało, zrobiły coś czego nikt się nie spodziewał, czym było przebranie się za…hydrę. Tak, hydrę lernejską.( Uwaga! Nowa zasada. Żadnych pytań co do „imion”, „ksywek” oraz „genialnych pomysłów bliźniaków”!) To było tak… spodziewanie niespodziewane. Jednak po latach zadawania się z nimi można się przyzwyczaić. I choć wydawało się, że tego pomysłu nikt nie przebije – Sączysmark, choć nie z premedytacją, staną na wysokości zadania. Zjawił się na miejscu jako syrenka. Oszczędźcie mu upokorzenia i chociaż udawajcie, że się nie śmiejecie…

Grupa dotarła na imprezę około ósmej, stąd parkiet świecił jeszcze pustkami, a zabawa dopiero zaczynała się rozkręcać. Ledwo co zdążyli wejść do ozdobionej tematycznie sali gimnastycznej, gdy do ich uszu dotarł rozhisteryzowany krzyk:

\- Nie! Marcel, zły pies. ZŁY PIES! Ty nawet nie lubisz ogórków! MARCEL SIAD!

Tłum rozstąpił się, robiąc miejsce… gigantycznemu, zielonemu ogórkowi, biegnącego z niewyobrażalną jak na warzywo prędkością i goniącemu go czarnemu, kudłatemu psu z wyrazem obłędu w oczach, i śliną kapiącą z pyska. Gdy obie postacie zniknęły za frontowymi drzwiami, równie szybko jak się pojawiły, muzyka znowu zaczęła grać, a wszyscy wrócili do swoich poprzednich czynności, jakby nigdy nic się nie stało.

Nowo przybyli rozeszli się w swoje strony, ustępując miejsca wciąż napływającym uczniom w cudacznych przebraniach. Śledzik poszedł spotkać się ze znajomymi z kółka szachowego, a Astrid ruszyła w stronę podejrzanie wyglądającego ponczu, po drodze potykając się co raz o swój kostium i klnąc przy tym szpetnie pod nosem. Natomiast Mieczyk i Szpadka oddalili się, by namawiać innych studentów na głosowanie na hydrę w corocznym konkursie na najlepszy kostium.

Sączysmark zaczął wędrować w głąb sali, w poszukiwaniu swoich adoratorek, którym mógłby pokazywać swoją gołą klatę, gdy nagle zatrzymał go głos:

\- Watterson!

\- Jorgenson, panie dyrektorze. – odpowiedział chłopak odwracając się za siebie, przez co stanął twarzą w twarz z jegomościem w podeszłym wieku, o wzroście zdecydowanie poniżej średniej, szarych, zazwyczaj kipiących nienawiścią, oczach oraz matowym, mysim… _bujnym_ owłosieniu.

\- O, widzę że w tym roku przebrał się pan za yeti. Świetny pomysł.

\- Zamilcz Watterson! Za nic się nie przebierałem! – spojrzał na niego, po czym dodał – Widzę jednak, że ty wybrałeś dość… osobliwy strój – mruknął z pogardą.

\- Po pierwsze to Jorgenson, proszę pana, a po drugie to nawet w tym wyrwę dzisiaj więcej dziewczyn niż pan przez swoje całe, smutne, długie życie – skwitował Smark z ironicznym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

Dyrektor Brawn zagotował się tak, że aż mu okulary zaparowały, a w okolicy uszu zebrał się dym. Zwrócił na chłopaka swój gniewny wzrok i wycharczał:

\- Nie ważne! Przyszedłem tu tylko po to, żeby zadać ci pytanie. Czy nie wiesz może co się ostatnio zdarzyło w naszej szkole? Konkretnie to w moim gabinecie, dziś po południu?

Sączysmark udał głębokie zamyślenie i po chwili odrzekł wielce refleksyjnym głosem:

\- Niestety nie wiem, panie dyrektorze. Ostatnio tyle dzieje się w naszej _szacownej_ szkole, tyle osób przewija się przez pana gabinet, że trudno za tym wszystkim nadążyć. Czy coś się stało? – spytał wpatrując się w mężczyznę bezczelnie, ani razu nie mrugając.

Dyrektor wytrzeszczył oczy do granic możliwości, a piana zaczęła wypływać z jego ust i spływać po jego obszernej brodzie, gdy głęboko zaczerpną powietrza i wrzasną:

\- Już ty dobrze wiesz co, rzezimieszku! Znowu zastawiłeś w gabinecie pułapkę pod moją nieobecność. Wydepilowałeś mi tym wszystkie włosy na plecach i to przed randką z panną Simian!

Sączysmark zrobił się już konkretnie zielony, gdy odchrząknął tylko:

\- Nie musi pan dziękować...

\- Dziękować? DZIĘKOWAĆ! To diabelstwo wyrwało mi włosy żywcem razem ze skórą! Mogą już nigdy nie odrosnąć! – wyrzucił z siebie.

\- Tym bardziej, nie ma za co – skwitował Sączysmark, niezbyt starannie maskują swoje samozadowolenie i chęć puszczenia pawia.

\- Piątek. Trzy godziny kozy po lekcjach. Tylko ty i matematyka. I pamiętaj! Jeszcze się zemszczę Watterson – rzucił na odchodne dysząc i terkocząc jak dogorywający traktor.

Dowcipniś podążył za nim wzrokiem i rzucił z przekorą:

\- Jorgenson, proszę pana.

\- Nie ważne! – dosłyszał stłumiony głos, a po chwili serię jęków i zgrzytów dyrektora i stołu, którzy na siebie wpadli.

Smark wzruszył na to tylko ramionami. Pstryknąwszy parę razy knykciami i pokręciwszy szyją, już miał ruszać na podbój damskich serc, gdy nagle zgasło światło, a chłopak padł nieprzytomny na podłogę.

 

* * *

 

Astrid kończyła właśnie drugą misę z okropnym, podrabianym ponczem, warcząc na każdego kto jeszcze próbował się go napić i złorzecząc na stare lampy, które mogły gasnąć kiedy chciały, jakby miały swoją wolę. Imprez trwała już w najlepsze, choć była dopiero dziesiąta. Według niej, to nie było normalne. Trzeba było zacząć zastanawiać kto przemycił ze sobą alkohol albo jakieś skręty, bo nie było innego wytłumaczenia, na to co się tam działo. Głośniki działały bez zarzutów, bez żadnych sprzęgnięć, nie było obciachowych dedykacji, a i muza była nie najgorsza. Stoły uginały się pod ciężarem jedzenia, dyniowe lampiony podskakiwały w rytm pląsającej po parkiecie hołoty, a na domiar wszystkiego, jak do tej pory tylko dwa okna były pozbawione szyb. W dodatku nigdzie nie było widać nauczycieli – coś było ewidentnie nie tak. Przecież na imprezie halloweenowej _nigdy_ nikt dobrze się nie bawił! To wbrew naturze! A może tak jej się tylko zdawało? Może po prostu za bardzo skupiała się na wkurzaniu na tego kretyna, który olewał jej prośby i groźby trzeci rok z rzędu?

Dziewczyna potrząsnęła doraźnie głową, gdyż jej tok myślowy zaczął zbaczać na złe tory. Wychyliła swój kubek do dna, spijając z obrzydzeniem ostatnie krople. Po skończeniu, rzuciła nim za siebie i zaczęła przemierzać salę, podążając w kierunku wyjścia, szczerząc sztuczne kły w stronę każdego, kto był dla niej potencjalnym zagrożeniem, czytaj – chciał poprosić ją do tańca. Gdy była już prawie u celu, nagle zapanowała kompletna cisza i ciemność. Minęła chwila. Potem dwie, trzy a światło nadal się nie pojawiało. Uczniowie rozglądali się uważnie dookoła siebie, a niejednego oblał zimny pot. Wszyscy stali jak spetryfikowani, nie ważąc się na żaden krok, gest, czy chociażby najcichszy szept. Niektórzy nawet przestali oddychać. Wtem, tą rażącą ciszę przeciął przeraźliwy skowyt. Wycie, sądząc po głośności i brzmieniu, olbrzymiego wilka, niestety nie dobiegające z dalekiego lasu. Zwierze nie mogło znajdować się dalej, niż jakieś pięćdziesiąt metrów od szkoły. Wszyscy poderwali do góry głowy, gdy na dachu dało się słyszeć żwawe kroki, a przez okno na poddaszu, przez które do tej pory, do sali wpadała świetlista łuna księżyca, przemknął posuwisty cień. Znów wszystko umilkło. Minuta, dwie, trzy… Niektórzy już odetchnęli z ulgą, gdy nagle rozległ się trzask wybijanego okna i głuchy łoskot zwalistego cielska, zderzającego się z podłogą. Pobliscy tancerze odskoczyli stamtąd jak oparzeni. Nikt nic nie widział i nagle po raz kolejny zaległa cisza, przerywana tylko powolnym, ociężałym człapaniem i rzężącym sapaniem osobnika, który wtargnął na imprezę. Astrid skamieniała, zdezorientowana do tego stopnia, że jej zmysły się wyłączyły. Nigdy by tego nie potwierdziła, ale chociaż przed samą sobą musiała przyznać, że naprawdę się bała. Z głupiego powodu, jak sama siebie ganiła, ale strach pozostawał faktem. Ocknęła się dopiero, gdy poczuła na karku gorący, spazmatyczny oddech, który musiał należeć to tajemniczego przybysza. Stał tuż za nią, powarkując cicho. I nagle popełnił katastrofalny błąd, gdy swoim chrapliwym, nosowym głosem powiedział: „Cześć.”. Strach zmienił się w zimną furię. Astrid odwróciła się w stronę napastnika z szybkością rozjuszonego tygrysa, w między czasie wymierzając mu prawy prosty w twarz i lewy sierpowy w brzuch. Przybysz zachłysną się powietrzem i runął na posadzkę. Dziewczyna już miała złożyć hołd dla swojego idola – Chucka Norrisa , serwując obcemu zabójczego kopa z pół obrotu, gdy nagle znów pojawiło się światło, a ta zamarła nad swoją ofiarą. Z wyrazem najszczerszego niedowierzania na twarzy i w głosie, ryknęła z częstotliwością startującego F16:

\- Czkawka?!!!

 

* * *

 

 

 - Jak można być takim dupkiem?! No pytam jak! Jakim trzeba być chorym na mózg, żeby włamywać się na szkolną imprezę i ostawiać taki cyrk! I po jaką cholere wskakiwałeś przez to okno!? Tuż obok były otwarte na oścież frontowe drzwi, jeśli już musiałeś robić z siebie idiotę.

\- Stary nie słuchaj jej, to było mega! Ej siostra, czemu my na takie coś nie wpadliśmy?

\- No nie wiem. Może dla tego, że jesteś taki głupi, brat.

\- Sama jesteś głupia!

\- Nie, ty jesteś!

\- Ty!

\- Ty!

\- Och czekaj, niech cię tylko złapię – Mieczyk zaczął gonić Szpadkę, gdy ta podjęła ucieczkę, jednak że byli ciągle w jednym kostiumie, utrudniało im to trochę bezcelowy pościg.

Po tym jakże inspirującym… „ przedstawieniu”, zabawa zaczęła się dalej jakby nigdy nic, lecz nasza paczka jak na zawołanie zwinęła się z imprezy, ciągnąc ze sobą poszkodowanego. Byli teraz w drugim skrzydle szkoły, na korytarzu przy swoich szafkach. Z okien na przeciwległej ścianie, dostrzegali barwne światła głośnej sali gimnastycznej. Tutaj mieli ciszę i spokój. No, przynajmniej tak względnie…

Podczas gdy bliźniaki kontynuowały swoją niekończącą się pogoń, Astrid zdzierała gardło, stojąc niczym kat nad dobrą duszą, nad chłopakiem siedzącym przed nią pod szafkami. Patrzył na nią tępym wzrokiem, przykładając sobie do oka, zwędzony dawno temu pielęgniarce, worek lodu. Pomimo tego, pod jego okiem widniała wielka, czarna śliwa. Z rozbitego nosa kapała mu krew, zalewając twarz i wszystko dookoła. Cios w brzuch zakończył się na szczęście jedynie obfitym krwiakiem i kilkoma siniakami. Strój wilkołaka, który na sobie miał, był porozdzierany w kilku miejscach po tym jak Śledzik ciągnął go ledwie przytomnego po schodach, przez pół drogi. W dodatku musiał skręcić sobie kostkę, gdy skakał przez okno, bo teraz była spuchnięta i bolała go niemiłosiernie. Wsparty o kolegę, zdołał się jakoś dokulać do celu, lecz rzucony na podłogę i oparłszy się o szafki, nie poruszał się więcej ani nie odzywał. Właściwie, to od tego feralnego „Cześć”, żadne słowo nie opuściło już jego ust, nie licząc jęków boleści, które znikały w ferworze barwnych wiązek, jakie Astrid posyłała w jego kierunku.

No, skoro już łaskawie raczył się pojawić to pewnie, chcąc nie chcąc, muszę go przedstawić. Tak więc ogłaszam wszem i wobec, że ta oto chuderlawa kupka nieszczęścia to nie kto inny jak sam Czkawka Haddock – szósty członek i domniemany lider Gangu Albanii. Nie, stop. Gangu Drapaczy. Ech, wybaczcie mi błąd, starość nie radość. No ale to nic. Przydałoby się pewnie jeszcze słówko o naszym nowym znajomym. Więc tak: mądry, uprzejmy, głupi, ryzykant, nieśmiałek, ćpun adrenaliny, inwalida, „elektryka prąd nie tyka”, zapalony wynalazca i odkrywca na wszelkich płaszczyznach i wyżynach, niepoprawny wizjoner świata o ponadgabarytowych włosach z tendencją do zbierania bęcków. To chyba na razie wam wystarczy. Bo reszta to… długa i kontrowersyjnie horrendalna historia. Ale wracajmy do rzeczy.

Śledzik zatrzasnął jedną z szafek i zanim zdążył pomyśleć co robi, rzucił apteczką w nie kontaktującego ze światem zewnętrznym Czkawkę. Gdy paczka trafiła go akurat w „czuły punkt”, ten zawył z rozpaczą i stoczył się na posadzkę, intensywnie podkurczając nogi i jęcząc wniebogłosy. Astrid w końcu ulitowała się nad chłopakiem i przestała wyrzucać mu od najgorszych, zajmując się opatrywaniem go. Na to konto Śledzik zaczął trajkotać w kółko swoje przeprosiny, aż po kilkunastu minutach wyrżnął czołem w szafkę, która skutecznie go uciszyła.

Tymczasem, dziewczyna kończyła opatrywać poszkodowanego. Przemyła mu twarz wodą utlenioną, po czym przyłożyła do nosa chłodny kompres i obwinęła wszystko parę razy bandażem. Jego przebranie i tak do niczego się już dzisiaj nie nadawało, więc zdjęła część osadzoną na korpusie, a miejsce gdzie padł jej cios, wsmarowała leczniczą maść i nałożyła jałowy opatrunek. Czkawka cały czas trzymał lód przy oku i krzywił się nieznacznie podczas wykonywania zabiegów, ale dopiero gdy rozdarła mu nogawkę, i zaczęła usztywniać kostkę, wstrzymał oddech i zacisnął kłykcie do białości w śmiertelnym uścisku.

Gdy Astrid skończyła i już zamierzała coś powiedzieć, niespodziewanie przerwał jej entuzjastyczny głos Mieczyka, który najwyraźniej zakończył, z nikomu nie znanym wynikiem, pościg za siostrą.

\- To niesamowite, że jednym ciosem rozwaliłaś mu nos i podbiłaś oko jednocześnie. Naucz mnie tej sztuczki!

\- Zaraz osobiście ci ją zademonstruję- warknęła w jego stronę, wstając i zawijając rękawy aż do łokci.

\- Hej, Astrid spokojnie. Po co te nerwy? Wiesz, że złość piękności szkodzi? O, a może wyżyjesz się na tym wilkołaku, który za tobą stoi?

\- Co? Jakim znowu wilko... - Astrid odwróciła się i napotkała szkaradną, owłosioną, zgarbioną postać.

Nauczona doświadczeniem z dzisiejszego wieczoru, nie czekała aż przybysz się odezwie. Od razu sprzedała mu prawy prosty w twarz i lewy sierpowy w szczękę, a gdy ten jeszcze ustał na nogach, znokautowała go spektakularnym kopem z półobrotu, nim zdążył choćby spojrzeć na nią z pretensją i bólem, wypisanymi na twarzy. Włochate cielsko padło na posadzkę rycząc żałośnie.

\- Boże, Astrid… Za co?

Dziewczyna spojrzała na przeciwnika i rozpoznawszy na jego owłosionym cielsku zielony, rybi ogon oraz spoczywające parę metrów dalej, niedoszłe loki Arielki, ponownie wydała z siebie dźwięk o częstotliwości startującego odrzutowca, od którego na korytarzu zatrzęsły się wszystkie szyby.

\- Sączysmark?! Ty debilu! Jakim trzeba być kurwa niedorozwiniętym żeby tak straszyć ludzi! Akurat dzisiaj musiałeś wziąć przykład z tego pajaca?! Co, macie też zmowę milczenia? Och, obaj jeszcze tego gorzko pożałujecie! Poczekajcie tylko! Już ja wam...

\- Astrid, uspokój się. Nie sądzę żeby Smark ci teraz cokolwiek powiedział, nawet gdyby chciał. Jakbyś tego nie zauważyła, to przed chwilą wybiłaś mu szczękę i najprawdopodobniej ma teraz wstrząśnienie mózgu – skwitował Śledzik sadzając nowego poszkodowanego pod szafkami.

Rzeczywiście, wyglądał jak obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Pomijając oczywiście to, że był cały obklejony jakąś niezidentyfikowaną substancją, przypominającą sierść. Jego żuchwa zwisała nienaturalnie nisko, a wszechobecne, niekoniecznie zidentyfikowane, siniaki i zadrapania, dopełniało perfekcyjne, świeżutkie limo pod okiem. Całość, kwitował jeszcze siniec, w kształcie buta Astrid, na torsie chłopaka, który jak na potwierdzenie swojej tymczasowej ułomności umysłowej, zaczął coś nieudolnie bełkotać, co chwila otwierając i zamykając oczy, na skraju świadomości. Utwór podejrzanie przypominał wszystkim piosenkę z Pocahontas.

W między czasie Śledź zdążył z grubsza opatrzyć jego urazy i kontuzje, lecz pacjent nadal miał zamglony wzrok, wskazujący na ciągłe zamroczenie.

\- Trzeba go obudzić, bo inaczej nie dowiemy się czemu przypomina wyglądem niedźwiedzia, bardziej niż zazwyczaj.

Astrid kiwnęła mu głową. Wyjęła ze swojej szafki maskę przeciwgazową, lateksowe rękawiczki i długie, chirurgiczne szczypce.

\- Szpadka, otwieraj szafkę.

Wyciągnęła z niej, za pomocą dzierżonego narzędzia, trzymając je od siebie tak daleko jak to tylko możliwe, gimnastyczne spodenki Mieczyka. Bliźniaków one nie poruszyły. Śledzik wstrzymał oddech, ale oczy zaszły mu łzami. Trzymał Sączysmarka za ramiona, gdy dziewczyna przystawiła mu specyfik wprost pod nos. Gdy ten zrobił się zielony, zaczął wierzgać „ogonem” i drzeć się wniebogłosy, odsunęła się od niego. Kaszląc, plując i łapiąc jak największe hausty czystego powietrza, chłopak po raz kolejny osunął się na podłogę. Astrid zwróciła się w stronę leżącego obok Czkawki.

\- Ciebie też trzeba docucić? – zapytała z groźbą w głosie.

Ten, bledszy niż okoliczne białe ściany, prędko zaczął kręcić przecząco głową, wytrzeszczając przy tym oczy. Narzędzie zbrodni czym prędzej wrzucono z powrotem do szafki, którą zamknięto na cztery spusty. Dziewczyna zdjęła swoją odzież ochronną, lecz po chwili pobiegła w stronę okna, otwierając je szeroko i próbując nie zwrócić całego, wypitego wcześniej przez nią ponczu.

\- Tak swoją drogą, całkiem nieźle to zniosłeś. Myślałem, że od razu puścisz pawia. No i co ty masz na sobie? – Śledzik zwrócił się dyszącego zaciekle Sączysmarka. Ten popatrzył na niego z zdekonspirowanym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Pewnie bym i puścił, gdybym wcześniej nie zostawił już wszystkich swoich wnętrzności w kiblu na parterze.

\- Ale dlaczego wyglądasz jak dziewiętnastowieczne futro panny Simian? – drążył.

\- Zemsta Brawna. Tym razem najął sobie na tajniaków, dryblasów z sekcji koszykówki. Jak na początku imprezy zgasło światło, to wywlekli mnie do szatni i obkleili tymi włosami… Ała! – krzyknął, gdy Szpadka wyrwała mu garść czarnego włosia z głowy.

\- Nie, wyglądają jak twoje prawdziwe. I wcale nie przyklejone.

\- Bo te na głowie SĄ moje! Chyba oczywiste, że chodzi o te na plecach, rękach, brzuchu i torsie! Są nawet na ogonie! – jęknął z wyrzutem.

\- Ale czekaj, bo chyba czegoś tu nie rozumiem. Skoro Brawn chciał się na tobie zemścić, to dlaczego miałby przyklejać ci jakieś włos?No bo to chyba nie są …? – wyjąkał z przerażeniem Śledzik.

\- Niestety są. – odparł zdruzgotany poszkodowany.

\- Oj, chłopie. Współczuję sennych koszmarów przez najbliższe miesiące. Choć, zabiorę cię do domu.

Przyjaciel pomógł podnieść się Smarkowi i zaczął ciągnąć go w stronę wyjścia, gdy tamten nagle odwrócił się i zatrzymał.

\- A temu co się stało? – spytał, patrząc na Czkawkę, który prorokował na wyzioniecie ducha w najbliższej przyszłości.

W tych wszystkich bandażach wyglądał jak zmumifikowany wilkołak, tyle że nie leżał w sarkofagu, a na szkolnym korytarzu.

\- O bracie, żałuj że tego nie widziałeś! Czkawka zrobił włam na imprezę, zgasły światła, Astrid go pobiła, ale najpierw wskoczył przez okno na salę, chciał się z nią przywitać, a ta z miejsca – trzask go w pysk! To było w deche! – wyrecytował pospiesznie mieczyk na jednym wydechu.

\- Trzymaj się Czkawuś – Sączysmark rzucił tylko na odchodne, w odpowiedzi dostając zbolałe pojękiwanie kumpla.

Bliźniaki natomiast udały się powrotem do sali gimnastycznej na rozstrzygnięcie konkursu, na „najstraszniejszy” kostium. Na podium wszedł DJ z mikrofonem i kopertą.

\- Uwaga potwory, zmory i inne dziwadła! Głosy zostały już policzone i znamy wyniki. Bez zbędnego przeciągania, przejdźmy więc do rzeczy. W tym roku, drugie miejsce, w konkursie na najlepszy kostium zdobywa – Reginald Dynia Do Kręgli!

Gość przebrany za wielką dynię odebrał srebrną statuetkę stracha na wróble w towarzystwie gromkich oklasków.

\- A teraz chwila, na którą wszyscy czekaliście! Ogłaszam wszem i wobec, że zwycięzcą tegorocznego halloweenowego przeglądu potworów zostaje – UCIEKAJĄCY ZIELONY OGÓREK! – krzyknął DJ.

Na sali rozległy się brawa, świsty, okrzyki i wiwaty. W tym samym czasie przez jedno z wybitych wcześniej okien, wpadł rzeczony ogórek. Przebiegł przez scenę, wziął złotą statuetkę i czmychnął czym prędzej ,przed goniącym go nadal psem, krzycząc:

\- Zły pies. BARDZO ZŁY PIES! Marcel, SIAD! Nie, niedobry pies! Marcel! NIEEEEE! – po czym wybiegł z sali skacząc przez wybite po drugiej stronie okno i znikając w mroku nocy, przy akompaniamencie ujadania psów z sąsiedztwa i trąbienia, hamujących z piskiem opon samochodów.

 

* * *

 

 

\- Astrid, powiedz mi, czy ty też widziałaś przed chwilą przebiegającego przez scenę wielkiego, zielonego ogórka, gonionego przez psa?

\- Tak…

\- Całe szczęście. Już myślałem, że mam nieodwracalnie uszkodzony mózg – Czkawka odetchnął z ulgą, opierając się o parapet.

Razem z Astrid patrzyli przez otwarte na piętrze okno na to, co działo się na sali gimnastycznej. Na korytarzu zostali sami, gdyż bliźniaki wróciły na imprezę, a Śledzik poszedł, dostarczyć Sączysmarka do domu. Nagle znowu usłyszeli głos DJ'a.

\- Dzięki wam za świetną zabawę ziomale, ale jest grubo po północy i musimy już kończyć balangę. Nie jęczcie, to zarządzenie waszego „szanownego” dyrektora. Ale bez obaw. Wszelkie pretensje do jego i jego odżywki do włosów możecie kierować już dzisiaj rano! A tym czasem żegnam się z wami i do zobaczenia za rok. A jeszcze dziś, specjalnie dla was, za najlepsze halloween w dziejach halloween, ostatni kawałek, który dedykuję pewnej hydrze, która podbiła moje serce! - wykrzyknął, a gdy rozbrzmiały pierwsze nuty utworu, cały tabun szalonych, niewyżytych, pseudo tancerzy zaczął skakać rytmicznie po parkiecie.

Astrid zamknęła oczy i uśmiechnęła się do siebie. To była jej ulubiona piosenka (i długa, dziwna historia).

\- Mogę prosić do tańca? – gdy otworzyła oczy, zobaczyła Czkawkę stojącego przed nią z wyciągniętą dłonią.

Posłała mu pytające spojrzenie, gdy ten kontynuował niezrażony.

\- Oh, daj spokój! Wiem, że to twoja ulubiona piosenka, tak dobrze jak wiem, że ani razu z nikim dzisiaj nie tańczyłaś. Zresztą, tak samo jak w tamtym. I dwa lata temu. I za każdym razem to była moja wina, więc chciałbym to w końcu naprawić. Wcześniej, tego wieczoru mi się nie udało, więc może teraz dasz mi szansę? – spytał patrząc jej głęboko w oczy.

Ta spojrzała na niego nie do końca przekonana.

\- A twoja noga? Jest przecież skręcona.

\- Zwichnięta. Po za tym, od czego mam drugą.

\- No właśnie nie masz drugiej.

\- Przesadzasz. Tylko pół. Zresztą, nie wykręcaj się od tańca ze mną moją nogą – stęknął znużony.

\- Przecież to ty wciąż wykręcasz się od tańczenia ze mną i wszystkiego innego, swoją nogą !- krzyknęła w jego kierunku.

\- I właśnie za to chciałem cię zawsze najbardziej przeprosić – szepnął ze skruchą.

Astrid westchnęła, ale przyjęła jego rękę. Pomimo, że piosenka była dość żywa, oni powoli kołysali się do niej w takt własnego rytmu. Nagle Czkawka znów się odezwał.

\- Chciałbym ci coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiem co. Poza tym, sama najlepiej wiesz, jak bardzo złamał mnie ten wypadek. Chciałbym się jakoś usprawiedliwić, ale nie mam czym. Niestety, dopiero niedawno sobie to uświadomiłem. To, że lepiej jest podnosić się za każdym razem, wiedząc nawet, że za chwilę znów upadniesz, niż przejść całe życie na kolanach. Chciałbym ci powiedzieć „przepraszam”, ale słyszałaś je ode mnie już tyle razy, że nie wiem czy nie przestałaś w nie wierzyć. – wyszeptał.

\- Więc się przekonaj.

\- Przepraszam, Astrid.

\- Wybaczam. Zawsze. – powiedział, ściskając go mocniej i pozwalając jednej malutkiej łzie radości, spłynąć niepostrzeżenie po policzku.

Po chwili jednak odsunęła się od niego i z całej siły walnęła go w ramię.

\- To za to, że mnie nastraszyłeś – rzuciła z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Nie uważasz, że jestem już dzisiaj wystarczająco kontuzjowany? – spytał z grymasem bólu, unosząc jedną brew.

Po chwili, dziewczyna przyciągnęła go do siebie i wycisnęła na jego ustach gorący pocałunek. Następnie znowu przywarła do niego, w ich poprzedniej tanecznej pozycji i szepnęła mu miękko do ucha:

\- A to za to, że nareszcie wróciłeś. Dobrze mieć cię znowu z powrotem.

Czkawka uśmiechnął się tylko na jej wyznanie i objął ją ponownie, odchylając do tyłu głowę. Zimne, nocne powietrze Berk, przecięło tym razem długie, głębokie wycie samotnego wilka, który znów odnalazł swoje miejsce na świecie.

 

 

_„ No matter where we go,_

_Or even if we don’t,_

_I’d like to watch them try,_

_They’ll never take my body from your side,_

_Love don’t die.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Piosenka zespołu The Fry "Love Don't Die"  
> PS. Wiem, że nie Halloween to, lecz styczeń, ale tak mi się jakoś dopiero zebrało na opublikowanie ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
